grandbattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Emilio Nahaz
Emilio Nahaz is a character in Epic Clash. Profile Physical description A young, olive skinned individual with a small mane of black hair falling down to his shoulders and a beard enveloping his jaw. He is fit, athletic, but not so tall as to actually be imposing. He comes in at an even five foot ten. There is a glint in his eye that reflects confidence, and a smirk in his smile that shows arrogance. He is quick on his feet, yet his posture is always erect. A thin scar traces across left cheek. Personality overview Emilio is the type that has known nothing but success. As such, he is cocksure and eager to prove himself. He is not easily rattled - on the contrary, better men have fled where Emilio Nahaz has held his ground. Although all indications would point to Emilio possessing the traits of a natural leader, it has become evident that his reliance on his own ability has made it difficult for him to trust others. His only desire is the honor of accomplishment. His mind is, to a certain extent, methodical. He is restless when not challenged. Abilities Emilio is your quintessential knight. He is skilled in both swordplay and archery. He is a natural rider, and knows his way around a jousting match. His combative abilities have extended, however, to a slightly mythical level. In battle he always seems to run faster, swing harder, and show such agility and grace in battle so as to seem almost inhuman. Equipment The armor Emilio wears is made of some sort of reinforced metal, the likes of which have never been seen or identified before. The conquests, no doubt, of slaying some dragon, raiding some castle, or conquering some foreign tyrant. It glints golden orange in the sun, gives off all the properties of normal plate armor, and yet is unnaturally light. The sword he carries at his side is thought to be similarly enchanted - it has been seen to pierce through the scales of a dragon. A shield is always carried across his back, scratched and worn, yet still holding strong. Backstory Emilio Nahaz, as legend goes, was born into nobility. Displaying excellence in sword fighting, tactics, and horsemanship from an early age, Emilio's only pleasures in life came from the praise of those above him. He spent years in the Royal Army, but quickly found that his relationship to the other men somewhat reprehensible - simply put, he felt they were not fit to follow him. He disappeared for awhile, traveling alone by horseback, seeing the world and fighting against it's abominations. No exact date can be attributed to the scar on his face, but it is said that he managed to obtain while fighting a particularly nasty bunch of ogres. It was stories like these that quickly made Emilio Nahaz a legend. Stories would come and go of his clashes with evil - some witch, goblin, or tribe of lizard men who met an unfortunate end to the tip of his blade. What most people didn't realize, however, was that these tales were invariably true. Emilio Nahaz was out there, somewhere in the world. And wherever he was, he was doubtlessly fighting. For honor, perhaps. Most likely, however, he fought for himself. In Epic Clash Development I think he's one of those bearded swordsmen. He did bearded swordsman-y stuff. Death Emilio was almost entombed in wax after losing the game in The Wax Colosseum, but killed himself with his own sword first. Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Epic Clash Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Humans Category:Bearded Swordsmen Category:Swordsmen Category:Dead Characters